My Last First Kiss
by yeseniareddy
Summary: She has never met him before, but after her highschool sweet heart breaks her heart... She starts thinking that Jacob might just be what she needs.
1. Chapter 1

So, I have totally betrayed team Edward and I am now Team Jacob… After seeing the New Moon movie! So yea, I had to make this story! Thanks for all who read this!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. Characters and any likenesses belong to Stephanie Meyer!

Chapter 1

_"Bella…" He whispered softly as he nuzzled my neck. _

_ "Yes…" I breathed back._

_ "I want to know. Are you completely sure that you are ready for this?" He asked gazing deep into my eyes. It was then that I realized… I wasn't ready but I knew that this is what I needed the most._

* * *

Here I was, Isabella Swan, just graduated from high school and had not yet decided what I wanted to do with my life yet. And my high school sweet heart Edward Cullen, who I gave my virginity to, left and I haven't heard from him in about five months. He broke my heart and I hadn't talked to anyone in months but my father Charlie.

"Bells!" My father called from downstairs.

"Yea!" I shouted back.

Instead of shouting back he just walked up the stairs and stood at the door in my room.

"Look, I know you're not in the mood for company but I have Billy and his son over for the game tonight. Now, I also know that you're not that big on sports but I would really appreciate if you came down when they get here…. Even for just an hour…" He pleaded with the same chocolate brown eyes that I got from him.

"Sure dad… I don't mind at all… I've never met his son before so maybe this will be good for me." I said with a half-sincere smile.

"Alright, thank you Bells. It means a lot." And with that, Charlie turned and walked back downstairs. An hour and half later the doorbell rings.

"Can you get the door Bells?" Charlie shouted from the living room.

"Ok"

I walked past the kitchen and opened the door, and for a brief second, I forgot how to breathe.

"Hi Isabella, may we come in?" Billy smiled as if he knew something I didn't.

"Sorry about that!" I smiled as I caught myself staring at who I assumed was his son. "Please come in and make yourself comfortable. Charlie is in the living room.

"Hey, my name is Jacob." Billy's son said with a sexy smile that made my knees buckle.

"Isabella… but you can call me Bella…" I said reaching out my hand. I took at mental picture of how good he looked. He was about six foot four and was Native American so he had gorgeous naturally tanned skin that was like bronze. He had dark eyes that were also scanning me up and down, with short black hair that complimented his complexion perfectly.

"Bella, it's a pleasure meeting you for the first time. I can't believe that I haven't met you before. It's probably because I went to school on the reservation." He said shaking my hand.

"Oh, that would be a good reason…" I fumbled with my words. "Just follow me," I turned and showed him to the living room before I could embarrass my self any more.

All three men sat on separate couches and chairs. Charlie and Billy were talking to each other about fishing and hunting like Jacob and I weren't in the room.

I loudly cleared my throat to get my dad's attention, which caused Jacob to chuckle. "Can I get anybody anything to eat and drink?"

"How about some of them tortilla chips and some of your special homemade salsa Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Coming right up." I turned and started to walk out of the room when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"May I help you?" Jacob asked.

"Absolutely…" I smiled and blushed.

We went to the kitchen and I started getting all the ingredients to make salsa. Jacob leaned against the counter facing me and folded his arms against his chest.

"What?" I asked, trying to avoid his gaze.

"My father said you were pretty cute… But I have never met or saw anyone more beautiful than you."

So this is the first chapter! Review what you think and maybe the next chapter will be up in the next day or two!!! Thanx for reading!!!

-Yesenia


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My jaw dropped. He shot me a smirk that told me he like my reaction.

"E-excuse me?" I stuttered as I put some tomatoes and onions on the counter.

"You. Are. Beautiful Bella…" He said softly as if our fathers were listening.

"Ha ha ha," I said sarcastically. "You're sweet, but you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying Be…"

"Don't Jacob…" I cut him off. "Please, don't lie and tell me that I'm something that we both know I'm not. I've been lied to enough in my life." I said as a single tear started to slide down my cheek.

"Bella…" Jacob whispered coming closer to me. "Who hurt you?"

His question surprised me; I mean why did he even care?

"No one… I mean, don't worry about it. It's not important." I said wiping away one tear as two more fell.

"Now who's really lying? If it doesn't matter then why are you crying?" He said reaching his hand up to wipe the tears from my face.

"I'm not crying," I lied again. "It's the onion."

"You haven't even started cutting them yet. Let me help you Bella." Jacob pulled me away from the counter.

"I was just going to use the blender." I said turning to get it.

He gently grabbed my wrist.

"I wasn't talking about your salsa Bella."

My eyes drifted up to his. And he gaze was very intense.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." I said started to get upset. How dare he try and analyze me.

"Let me be a friend Bella. I can help."

"Help with what?" I shouted.

"You're heart… I can help you with you're broken heart. And you can help me out." He smiled.

"Ha, I'm not dating you. I don't even know you all that well." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Cute but no." He chuckled. "I need a hiking buddy."

"What? Hiking? Are you crazy? I would kill myself trying to hike."

"Yea, it's a great stress reliever." He said reaching over my head for the blender.

"I don't know… I'm really clumsy when it comes to that kind of stuff." I said dropping the veggies in the blender.

"If you say yes, then I promise that I'll always be there to catch you when you fall Bella." He said as he turned the blender on, and my breath caught in my chest.

We brought the chips and salsa to our fathers then snuck back out of the house and hung out in the back yard.

"So tell me a little about yourself Jacob… since we are now officially hiking buddies." I joked.

"Well, I graduated last month from college. I want to open my own mechanic shop some day… and now with a degree in business management, it's a closer goal."

"So how old are you? I just turned 19 and I just graduated high school. I don't even know what I want to go to college for." I said sitting in the grass and gazing up at the stars.

"I am only 21" He said sitting down beside me.

"What? So are you like a genius who graduated high school at the age of ten?" I asked.

Jacob laughed. He looked so good when he laughed.

"I went to an expensive private school all my life and I don't know about being a genius but I did finish school when I was 16, then started college a year later."

"Wow, you are some guy." I said hugging my knees to my chest.

"What about you… Are you dating anyone?" He asked.

"Ha! That's a good one. Even if I wanted to… All boys here are either dogs or idiots." I laughed.

He leaned in toward me then said, "Good thing then that I'm not from here."

"When are we going hiking?" I said quickly changing the subject.

"We can go first thing in the morning, just before the sun rises."

"A sleepy girl who is chronically clumsy is bad thing Jacob." I teased. "But ok, it's a deal. Just call me before you leave your house so I can get ready."

"I can't wait Bella!" He said with a mischievous smile.

I need more reviews if you want the next chapter! LOL! Thanx as always for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My phone went off at 5:30 am.

"H-hello?" I mumbled.

"Wake up Bella! I'm sitting outside in a jeep." Jacob said cheerfully, obviously mocking the fact that I'm not a morning person.

"I thought I told you to call me before you left your house." I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I thought you could use a few extra minutes of sleep. Now get up and be outside in ten minutes or else I will honk the horn as loud as possible." He commanded.

"Yea, mmhmm, sure… Just let me sleep for 5 more minutes." I said hanging up the phone.

Two seconds later Jacob honked his car horn and it scared me so bad that I fell out of the bed. I turned on the light and looked out of the window to see him waving and laughing at me. I would have to get him back one day.

I threw on some sweatpants and an old t-shirt, and put my hair into a sloppy pony-tail. I then went to the bathroom to do the basics. Left Charlie a note on the kitchen table and walked out the front door.

"Wow, exactly five minutes. I'm impressed! And you don't look half bad." Jacob joked while opening the door.

"Oh shut up…." I yawned.

"Well, I brought you some breakfast." Jacob said handing me an energy bar.

"Yummy, you must have spent hours on this." I said sarcastically.

"I love the fact that you are not even completely awake yet and you still have all that liveliness." He said as we started driving.

"Whatever…. So where are we going." I asked.

"Just a little outside of town. We are going hiking up one of the smaller mountains."

"Good thing that you're starting me off slow…" I teased.

"I promise that it won't be that bad." He paused and glanced at me. "And we will take it very slow…" he said placing his hand on top of mine.

"What the heck are you doing?" I yelled in surprise, as I yanked my hand away from his warm touch.

"Calm down, I was just checking if you were warm enough." He chuckled.

I stared out the window wondering, for the hundredth time this month, what Edward might be doing. Wondering still, why he left me… Was it something I did? Maybe I disappointed him when I gave him my virginity…I would never know.

The trees started blending together outside the window. It was still dark but I could see the green leaves clearly and I started relaxing. I rolled down the window, pulled my hair out of the pony-tail, and let the cool pre-dawn breeze make it even messier. And to my surprise, and I'm sure Jacob, I just randomly started laughing. I mean, I could feel the emptiness inside of me filling with an emotion that I wasn't entirely sure of. But it felt so good.

"We haven't even started hiking yet." Jacob said, noticing my demeanor.

"I don't know what it is… but I feel different." I smiled as we pulled up to a small clearing.

"Ok well, we can start as soon as you eat your breakfast and drink a little water." He said tossing me a water bottle.

We stood in silence as I forced down the horrible tasting energy bar. We then started on the hike. And true to his word he was there when I stumbled, tripped over myself, and even slipped as the sun was just starting to rise. I was starting to regret the decision to even go on the hike when he said something.

"We're here!"

I looked up and we were overlooking the lake and it was glistening as the first morning rays bounced off the water.

I gasped.

"It's beautiful Jake…"

He pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of me before I could hide my face.

"Yes you are…"

"You know, I'd wish you stop saying that… you are ruining the moment."

"I never lie Bella… ever…" He said stepping closer to me.

I grabbed the camera from his hand and turned back to the lake. I snapped the picture and was disappointed that it didn't look as beautiful as I was seeing it with my eyes.

"This is why I hike Bella. Looking at landscapes on the internet doesn't even compare to the natural beauty of seeing with your own two eyes." Jacob said as if reading my mind. "What are you feeling right now?"

"I feel like if I spread my arms out… that I will start flying… Does that sound crazy?" I asked laughing nervously at myself.

"No… It sounds like you're just starting to wake up…" He said taking my hand in his own. This time I didn't pull away. It was something about this moment and being here with him that made me smile for the first time in a long time… And at the same time I couldn't help but think that his last statement had a double meaning.

Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews… they make me feel so good, you don't even know… when everything is falling down I still know that there are people reading the emotions that fill my mind and heart! So I thank you and as always please review~!

-Yesenia


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So a month has gone by and I have been hanging out with Jacob a couple of times. And strangely enough my outlook on life has been looking very good. Especially my new Quileute friend standing in my view.

Today he was taking me out to dinner…strictly as friends. I made the very clear when he asked. I just… I'm not ready to date anyone yet. And anyway, why ruin a good thing? This is a very good friendship that is going on with Jake.

* * *

"So what restaurant are you taking me to?" I asked.

"It's a surprise Bella…. Don't ruin it." He scolded.

"Well, I thought you liked the fact that I am impatient." I mocked.

He rolled his eyes playfully and once again flashed that dazzling smile towards me. And I couldn't explain why I suddenly couldn't stop blushing.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" He said still smiling.

"Just- stop looking at me!" I said blushing, and laughing nervously.

"Why?" He asked with a confused look on his face but still with that smile on his lips.

"Stop smiling like that!" I said whacking him in the chest.

"Smiling like what? Do I have something in my teeth?" He said checking his reflection in the mirror.

"I didn't say that." I started laughing.

"Hey, I meant to tell you that we aren't going to a restaurant… I was invited to a party, and there was someone that I wanted you to meet."

"You aren't setting me up with anyone are you… I told you Jake, I'm not ready to date anyone."

"I heard you the first time you told me Bella. And for the record, you are going to love her…" He said.

"Her?" I said surprised.

"Yea, just wait till you meet her!"

* * *

We pulled up at this beautiful house in the "rich" part of town. And as soon as Jake turned off the engine, a girl who looked to be about the same age as me ran out and flung her arms around Jake.

"Jacob! You made it! I'm like so much more happy now!" She said with a very valley girl accent and grammar. "And you must be Bella!" She said turning to me.

"Um, it's Isabella…" I corrected. I didn't know who she was but she didn't seem like the girl who deserved to call me by my nickname.

"Bella, this is Candice… Candice, this is apparently Isabella…" Jake said giving me a looked that said 'what the heck Bella?'

"Bella! That's such a pretty name, I have a nickname too! It's Candi! You know, like the stuff you get during Halloween?" She said with one arm still around Jake.

"So are you his cousin or something?" I tried to say as politely as possible.

"No silly! Jacob is my boyfriend!" She said with an extremely annoying giggle.

I looked over at Jake, who shrugged his shoulders and wrapped one of his arms around Candice… Oh, excuse me… I mean Candi…

"Are you serious Jake?" I asked with my mouth hanging open. "Candi? Can you excuse me and Jake for a minute?"

"Sure! I'll in the house Jakey!" Candi said running off as I threw up a little inside my mouth.

"What the hell Jake?!" I said suddenly furious.

"What Bella?" he said innocently.

"This was your surprise? To introduce me to your girlfriend that you neglected to tell me you ever had!? You lied to me Jake!" I was beyond pissed.

"Hey! I never lied to you. I asked you if you had a boyfriend and you said no. But you never asked me. And anyway, why does it matter? You have been repeating over and over for the last month that you don't want to date…. Anyone..." He said, slamming my own words back in my face.

"But you had plenty of opportunities to tell me! And you never did! I mean, what if I had fallen for you Jake? Would you have ever told me?" I said crossing my arms over my chest. I was feeling as betrayed as when Edward stopped talking to me.

"First of all… Did you fall for me?" He said with a slight blush and grinning.

"Not the point Jake!" I said smacking his arm as hard as I could.

"Ok, ok… I didn't tell you because when I first met you… I had just started dating Candice…"

"Candi… Like the stuff that you totally get for Halloween" I said interrupting him trying to sound just like her.

Jake rolled his eyes and kept going. "Anyway, I didn't want to say anything if Candice and I weren't going anywhere… I wanted to be sure." He said stepping closer to me. "And you don't see me that way anyway… so I still don't see a problem… unless…"

"Unless what?" I asked defiantly.

"Unless you are jealous of her?" He said with a smile on his face.

"I am so not jealous…" I said balling my fists.

"You don't have to lie Bella. Jealousy is a sexy emotion on you." He said opening his arms towards me for a hug.

"I'm not jealous." I pouted as I went into his arms returning his hug.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" He said pulling away and giving me a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever…" I laughed.

"Ok, so are we all better now? Can we go inside and have dinner with Candice?"

"You mean Candi?" I teased.

"Shut up Bella…" He laughed as he tossed an arm around my shoulder and we walked into the house of his girlfriend.

* * *

SO this is the 4th chapter my faithful readers and reviews! And I want to know what you think!!!! SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!

-Yesenia


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

JPOV

I know that I kinda tricked Bella into coming to my girlfriend's party, but honestly it was because I wanted to spend more time with her. Bella and I had become so close as friends that I wanted her to be a part of all aspects of me…including who I dated. Since I was obviously stuck in the 'friend zone' with Bella then I would make myself available to the world. But I knew that it irritated Bella to see me with Candice. So tonight I was going to help Bella feel more comfortable in her skin.

"Bella come on and have a bite to eat?" I pleaded with her.

"I'm really not hungry." She said flatly. She said as she downed another cup of the fruit punch.

"You are one horrible liar Bella." I said just as flatly.

"Look, I'm sorry Jake, it's just that I feel so out of place. Everyone here is so classy and pretty." She said examining all the other girls that Candice had invited.

"You call high heel shoes, beach blond hair, and short skirts classy and pretty?" I asked.

"You obviously do." She said with an icy cold tone to her voice as she poured another glass of the punch.

"You have no idea what I think Bella… and you should take it easy with the punch. This like your tenth glass." I said trying to get her to laugh.

"I can handle myself thank you very much, it just has a weird taste to it and I can't decide what it is. What is your idea of sexy Jake?" She asked as if we were the only two people in the room.

"Bella, do you think we should really be talking about this here?" I asked nervously looking around for Candice.

"Why not, we are and will always be friends right?" She said sarcastically.

I tugged her into a room that didn't have so many people and pulled her into a corner.

"What is this really about Bella? I get it if you don't want me to be with Candice. She isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box."

"Then why are you with her? You can do so much better Jake!" she said a little too loud.

Everyone turned and looked at us. "Sorry everyone, she is talking about my car!" I said with a fake laugh.

They laughed back then went back to their conversations.

"How do you know what I deserve Bella? And since we are on the topic, what do you think I deserve?" I said folding my arms over my chest as I dared her with the question.

"I think you deserve someone who can read for one. And two, she looks so skanky…" Bella said looking down at her feet. "Is that what you really want in a girl Jake, a loose girl who only cares about herself?" She looked back up at me and suddenly her eyes had a glazed looked to them.

"What's wrong with me?" was the last words that left her mouth before she tripped and stumbled over her own two feet, somehow while standing still, and her lips crashed landed into mine. And then she passed out.

* * *

I know this is a really short chapter but I got so many reviews that I had to post this chapter! So please keep reading and reviewing!

-Yesenia


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize with my head pounding.

"Hello?" I shouted.

"Bella?!" I heard someone shout back.

Jake then came running into the room.

"Bella! You're awake!" He said walking up to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Stop yelling…" I said with my hand on my head.

"I'm not yelling, and you've probably got a heck of a hangover…" He chuckled.

"What are you talking about? I don't even drink…" I said squinting to block out the horribly bright light that was flooding the room.

"You got drunk last night, Candace…"

"Candi…" I cut him off.

"Still as sharp as ever I see. Anyway, she didn't tell me that she had spiked the punch with some liquor."

"What!? So that's what that taste was! Ugh! I could punch her!" I said balling my fists. "So what did happen?"

__________________

(flashback) JPOV

"Bella?" I panicked as I held her limp body in my arms.

"What's wrong Jakey?" Candace came running over and then she started laughing. "Wow, she sure can't hold her liquor can she?"

"What are you talking about Candace? She hasn't had anything to drink." I said picking Bella up bridal style and started to carry her to my car.

"The punch was spiked silly! And she had like half the bowl! This is priceless! I should totally take a picture!" Candace said taking out her camera phone.

"Don't you dare!" I roared smacking the phone out of her hand.

"What's wrong with you! It's my party, I can do what I want. And you are my boyfriend! Why are you so worried about her!" She yelled.

"I am worried about her because she is my friend." I said opened the passenger door and buckling Bella in. I closed the door and turned back to Candace. "'Which is more than I can say for you!"

"Wait! Jakey! What are you saying!" She shrieked.

"Stop calling me that! It's either Jake or Jacob! And it's over Candace, I don't know what I saw in you in the first place!" I said starting the car up.

"You are going to regret breaking up with me! No one ever breaks up with Candi!" She said stomping her feet in the ground like a three year old.

"I just did…" I said before driving off to my house, I would have to call Charlie and make up a lie. I couldn't take Bella back to her father drunk.

_________________

(end of flashback)

"So you brought me back here? And my father was ok with it?" I asked shocked.

"Strangely yea, he was ok with it…" Jake smiled at me.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand up. I only succeeded in throwing up all over Jake's floor. And as I was throwing up, Jake was holding my hair out of my face.

"Shhh… It's ok Bella, just get it all out of your system. You shouldn't have tried to stand up so fast." He said softly.

Once I was finally able to breathe I immediately apologized.

"I am soooo sorry Jake! Where do you keep the towels? I will clean this up, don't worry. Gosh, this is so embarrassing!" I said sitting back on the bed.

"You lie down and don't worry about a thing, I will clean this up, besides you did the same exact thing in the same exact spot last night." He laughed.

"Oh my gosh!" I said in complete embarrassment. "Was there anything else I did that should just go ahead and apologize for?" I said looking up at him.

He looked down at me with a gentle smile and started to open his mouth to say something, but then paused.

"What did I do?" I said starting to get nervous.

"When you passed out you fell into me and you mouth landed on mine as you slid down on to the floor…" He said walking out of the room to get towels.

"So I kissed you?" I asked blushing 20 shades of red, when he came back into the room.

"Sure… If that's what you call a kiss. But I wouldn't consider it one." He said handing me a water bottle, a trash can, and a cup of mouthwash. "Like I said, you're mouth just crashed landed into my mouth. There was no puckering of the lips or anything." He said with a naughty smile.

I rolled my eyes as I drank some water then gargled with the mouthwash for a minute before spitting it out in the trash can.

"Well, in that case, then I don't have to worry that I kissed you… because I didn't right?" I said reassuring myself.

He stood up from the floor.

"Nope, you didn't kiss me… But if you want I can show you a real kiss…."

* * *

Sorry that it took so long to post this chapter… but that's what a job does to you! Lol

Anyways the more reviews I get the more chapters you will get!

-yesenia


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I laughed nervously as my face turned beet red. I couldn't tell by his tone if he was joking.

"So when do I get to go back home?" I asked changing the subject.

"Whenever you want, I'm not holding you prisoner." He said walking with the dirty towels and rugs to the laundry room.

Part of me was hoping that he would ask me to stay longer. Wait… I completely forgot that he said he had broken up with his girlfriend… I couldn't explain why I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach as Jake walked back into the room.

"What are you looking at Bella?" Jake smirked as he caught me staring.

"Oh, um… sorry, I was just deep in thought…" I said fumbling my words.

"I hope you know that I was being serious when I asked you that question Bella…" he said walking over and sitting down beside me.

I cleared my throat, "Which question?"

"When I said that if you wanted I can show you a real kiss…" He said getting dangerously close to my comfort zone.

"What makes you think I don't know what a real kiss? I'm not a virgin you know." I said defiantly.

"Just because you dated someone for a long time and you had those 'makout' sessions in the front seat of his car before he told you he loved you just to get you to sleep with him don't mean he kissed you the right way." He said matter-of-factly.

My jaw dropped. Jake was being brutally honest about my relationship with Edward. I started to cry at the sudden realization that all I was to Edward was a girl whom he could get into bed. He had told me loved me just to get me to sleep with him… and I stupidly fell for it.

"Don't cry Bella, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…" Jake said gently rubbing his hand over my back.

"No, you're right Jake, he used me… in the worst way possible… It's just that I thought I was smarter than that you know?" I said resting my head on his shoulder as I continued to cry.

"Bella please… let me make it better… It breaks my heart to see you hurting like this. Especially when I know that I can make you feel better." He said in a tone that made me stop crying.

"I would like nothing more than to just give into what I feel for you Jake." I said with my head still on his shoulder but looking down.

"And what do you feel for me?" Jake asked.

I took a deep breath before I answered.

"I feel that you are too good to be true, I feel like I have known you my whole life… and I want to be near you all the time…" I said cautiously. I didn't want to feel rejection again… the pain was just unbearable.

There was a long silence between the both of us before Jake spoke up.

"There is something I've wanted to give you Bella…" He said placed a hand under my chin, drawing a like up to my cheek, making me look into his dark eyes.

"Ok… what is it?" I said blushing at how close our lips were to touching.

"This gift if yours to treasure for the rest of your life… Bella, I am going to give you… Your last, first kiss…" He said before closing the small gap between us.

This kiss… My last fist kiss… was so beautiful and passionate. It made all thoughts of Edward flee from my mind. His lips gently caressed my lips before he opened them gently with his tongue. He paused for a second and when I opened my mouth a little more to accept his invitation to taste him further. Our breathing started to quicken. And then when our tongues touched… All of sudden I my hand flew up around the back of his neck, holding him closer to me. I didn't want him to pull away. And when he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me even closer to him, I knew he felt the same way.

When we finally broke apart the kiss, he gently placed his forehead against mine.

"Bella…" He said huskily.

"Jake…" I whispered back.

"I have never felt this way about anyone before… and that kiss… was…." He started.

"Ditto…" I finished for him. "I was scared to say it before Jake. But I think I knew this since the time we went hiking for the first time…"

"And what's that?" He said stroking the side of my face.

Before I answered I pulled out my cell phone and told him to call me.

"Um ok…" He said confused.

"Just listen to the ring tone that I have set for you…"

He dialed my number in his cell and then my phone buzzed before playing the song "speechless" by the Veronicas:

'Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

'cause you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no'

When the song ended, Jake cupped my face and kissed me again.

"I love you Jake…" I whispered through the kiss."

"I love you so much Bella…" He said back to me.

"Oh, and I will always remember this moment as the most beautiful last first kiss anyone has ever given me…" I said with a giggle.

"That what I thinking…" he chuckled back before kissing me again.

* * *

The End!!! SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?! IF YOU REALLY LOVE IT THEN REVIEW AND TELL ME AND MAYBE I WILL CONSIDER DOING A PART TWO WHEN BELLA'S EX BOYFRIEND RETURNS!!! BUT I MUST HAVE THOSE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!

-yesenia


End file.
